Nigredo
:"It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong...my baby, my baby, my baby--! You, you, you, you, took, took, took, took, my baby, my baby, my baby, my baby--!" ::- Nigredo's Introduction Nigredo (ニグレド) is an NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, she is the older sister of Albedo and Rubedo. Nigredo is currently imprisoned in the "Frozen Prison", situated on the fifth floor of Nazarick. Appearance Nigredo has an appearance similar to Albedo's, in the sense of hair, but the similarity ends there as her face has no skin, but rather, a mass of exposed muscle. She has beautiful eyes and teeth but there were no lips, only beautiful pearly teeth. There are no eyelids, only brightly shining eyes. As such, her grotesque appearance horrified all the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, whom all immediately attacked simultaneously upon seeing her. Personality Though she acts insane and attacks her visitors without mercy if a baby-doll isn't given to her, Nigredo is guessed to be tender-hearted under normal conditions. She and Pestonya opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz Ooal Gown visits her together with Albedo, requesting her to use her surveillance abilities on locating Shalltear Bloodfallen. After Ainz takes his leave, Nigredo and Albedo bond, though mostly involves Nigredo warning about their younger sister, Spinel. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz decides to give rewards for his minions for their hard work. When Solution asks for a few humans, Ainz reminisces about the humans held captive from the Eight Fingers and the remaining humans being protected by Pestonya and Nigredo who are under confinement. He decides to give Solution the remaining Eight Fingers members and not use the latter ones because Pestonya and Nigredo risked going against his orders to save them. The Pleiades Day Arc Due to her actions, Nigredo was confined in the Frozen Prison with Pestonya as her cellmate. Later Yuri Alpha secured their release to assist her in building an Sorcerer Kingdom sponsored orphanage. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Both Nigredo and Pestonya are released from confinement and are later put in charge of managing a new war orphanage in E-Rantel in order to help with integrating future generations to stay loyal to Nazarick. Abilities and Powers She is a Magic Caster whose power focuses mainly on information gathering. She is known as one of the few NPCs of Nazarick whose power is close to the highest level, so it can be assumed that her level is over 90. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown She is loyal to Ainz and uses her surveillance skills to aid him on searching for Shalltear. Ainz decided not to kill the remaining humans kidnapped from Re-Estize Kingdom because Nigredo alongside Pestonya risked going against his orders to save them. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula is Nigredo's creator. To him, she was the strong manifestation of his other passion: horror films. Albedo Albedo is Nigredo's younger sister. Nigredo warned Albedo that Rubedo might bring a calamity to Nazarick, but Albedo only replied that she thinks Rubedo is an adorable younger sister and that she would never be a scourge. Rubedo Although she is also her younger sister, she views Rubedo as a potential threat to Nazarick as she was not made the same way. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Unlike the rest of the denizens of Nazarick, she and Pestonya opposed killing innocent people kidnapped from the Re-Estize Kingdom by Demiurge. They both went out of their way to free them though at the risk of punishment as a result of it. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Nigredo doesn't exist, along with her sisters. * Nigredo is a Latin word meaning "Blackness". * Nigredo did not make an appearance in the Anime or Manga. Quotes * (To Albedo about Spinel): "I extremely despise that girl, even if we are all the creations of Tabula Smaragdina-sama No, the way Spinel was created was different from the way we were. She is definitely not the type that others can open their hearts towards." * (To Albedo about Spinel): "The way I see it, you have been deceived by her. Spinel will definitely bring a great calamity to Nazarick, I guarantee it." * (To Albedo): "Is that so? If you the keeper of the Guardians have decided like this, then I won’t say anything more. However, I still hope that you, as keeper of the Guardians, will bear my concerns firmly in mind." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Magic Caster Category:Nazarick Category:Heteromorphics